Tankylosaurus
Tankylosaurus is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 4 to play, and has 2 /6 . It does not have any traits, and its Dino-Roar ability does 2 damage to either a random plant or the plant hero. Origins It is based on an ankylosaurus, specifically the one found in Plants vs. Zombies 2. Its name is a portmanteau of "tank," and "ankylosaurus," the dinosaur it is based on. Its description is a pun on the word "club," referencing both the club on the end of its tail, and the nightclub, as in the word "clubbing." Statistics *'Class:' Crazy *'Tribes:' History Pet Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Ability: Dino-Roar:' Do 2 damage to a random Plant or Plant Hero. *'Set - Rarity:' Colossal - Legendary Card description When not exploring Hollow Earth's jungles, they like to go clubbing. Update history Update 1.22.12 *Added to the game. Strategies With This zombie has poor strength, but good health for its cost. Its Dino-Roar ability allows you to quickly damage a target. However, it is randomized, though you can help it be more likely to hit a certain target using field-clearing cards like Gizzard Lizard and The Chickening. Since it has low base strength, it works well with Disco-Naut, as any damage it deals to the plant hero will be unblockable. Each hero can use this effectively: *Electric Boogaloo can use this in his pet deck where he can activate the abilities of Cat Lady and Zookeeper, allowing Tankylosaurus to do more damage in its lane. He also has access to Cosmic Yeti and , each of which Conjure/gain a card, and Bounce themselves at the end of the turn if they survive. *Impfinity can give it the Deadly trait via Super Stench, Barrel of Barrels, Laser Base Alpha, or by having a on the field. Should Tankylosaurus damage a plant, it will immediately be destroyed. *Professor Brainstorm can use cards such as Fun-Dead Raiser, Kite Flyer, or Regifting Zombie to trigger its ability more often. *Z-Mech can give it health boosts and protect it with Escape through Time or Zombot Battlecruiser 5000. Against Stat-wise, this zombie won't do a lot of damage by itself. However, if the zombie hero put emphasis on card draw, it can wreck your defenses easily. However, there are a few solutions to this card. Its low base strength means , , and can destroy if it is unboosted. Having a field full of flowers with Briar Rose can destroy it immediately if it or its ability damages a flower. Using can almost negate its ability. Having several nut plants coupled with a Mirror-Nut on the field can make the zombie hero think twice before activating its ability since they cannot control where the ability targets. Gallery TankylosaurusStat.jpg|Tankylosaurus' statistics Ankylosaurus_Rider_cardface.png|Tankylosaurus' card image Ankylo_Rider.png|Tankylosaurus' sprites Club to the bean.png|Tankylosaurus attacking Gwar.png|Tankylosaurus activating its ability HP Ice.png|Tankylosaurus frozen Noooo Tanky why.png|Tankylosaurus destroyed (1) It didn't get to live.png|Tankylosaurus destroyed (2) ITZ A TANKYLOZAVR.jpg|Gigantic Tankylosaurus due to a glitch, along with a Cat Lady C022E1A7-4063-475A-82F0-A3B1713F2049.png|Tankylosaurus' statistics after being Transformed from Trick-or-Treater by Evolutionary Leap Tankylosaurus from Triplication.png|Tankylosaurus' statistics after being Conjured by Triplication Trivia *It and Valkyrie are tied for having the highest base health out of all the zombies in the Crazy class. **Coincidentally, they are both legendary cards. *During development, it was called "Ankylosaurus Rider" and had 2 /5 instead. Category:Pet cards Category:History cards Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Dino-Roar cards Category:Colossal zombies